Telecommunication or other types of computer networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. Typically, communications transmitted through a telecommunications network is of a time-division multiplex (TDM)-type or an Internet Protocol (IP)-type communication. Thus, many telecommunication networks have both TDM-based components and IP-based components to route communications through the network. While conversion from one type of component to the other is possible, it is often that such conversions are timely and are not cost-effective for the network.
In order to transmit information from one point in the network to another, the location of the originator device (ingress user) and the terminator device (egress user) are typically tracked and maintained by the telecommunications network. This location information may be static (for stationary telecommunication devices or users) or dynamic (for mobile telecommunication devices or users). To track the location information of the users of the network, multiple methods and protocols are implemented by the network. Once the location information is available to the network (through the various tracking protocols of the network), the network may setup a communications path from the ingress location to the egress location such that information may flow between the two end users.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.